


Sure I meant well, Look at what well meant did!

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: A prediction/hope of what might happen in this weeks final episodes (15th &16th June).I really hope Ben tells Callum what happened and they manage to save his hearing, however we shall see.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 29





	Sure I meant well, Look at what well meant did!

Callum noticed blood on Ben's pillow, it had been the third time this week that he had noticed it. However some mornings Ben would wake up before him, the pillow case would be in the wash basket. 

Ben was sitting at the dining table, his head in his hands. Callum didn't mention the blood to him, he changed the bed anyway.

Stuffing the bedding along with the other items from the wash basket into the machine, he wandered into the Kitchen.

"Don't seem to be easing does it?" He said and felt Ben's temple. Ben jumped at the sudden feeling of being touched. 

"It'll pass," Ben said.

* * *

Callum had noticed that Ben had been less and less responsive.

"I bought some stronger medication ," he said, pouring a glass of water and passing it to Ben.

"Huh?"

"Tablets," Callum passed Ben two capsules and he swallowed them.

"Right I'm just heading out," Callum said, Ben lay his head back on the table as Callum left.

On his way out, Callum saw Jay.

* * *

"Ben in?" He asked Callum.

"Yeah mate he's not feeling well, I'm just nipping out to get some shopping," Callum said.

"Right, hows it going in the old bill?" Jay asked.

"Yeah it's great," Callum said.

"Right, tell your face, Can I go up?" Jay asked.

"Course," Callum said, "Here take my key I won't be a minute." 

Callum knew Stuart was working at the parlour and would be able to let him in.

* * *

Jay walked into the flat, Ben was standing up, leaning against a chair.

"You alright?" Jay asked, he could see Ben was sweaty.

"That bug of Lexi's has really taken to me," Ben smiled, mopping his forehead.

"Why are you here?" Ben asked.

"I wanted to apologise, the other day, I," Ben looked away.

"Ben?" Jay said, "You can't hear me, can you?" Jay said, touching Ben's shoulder. Ben turned and watched his lips.

"I'm fine Jay," Ben said.

"You need to go to a hospital," Jay said. Ben turned around to head to the sofa. 

The room was spinning, Ben felt nauseous. The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor. His head ached, he could see Jay kneeling by him. His senses came back and he pulled himself onto the chair.

"No No," Jay tried to hold him down.

"I'm fine," Ben said, he saw Jay was holding his phone.

"I don't need an ambulance," Ben said.

"You do," Jay said.

* * *

Ben lay back, he must have blacked out again as he awoke in the hospital, a drip in his arm.

"You can't hear at all, can you?" Jay said.

"No you could before, hear bits, somethings happened ent it?" 

Ben could make out some of what Jay was saying through his blurred vision

"I worked a job with Dad and it didn't go well, you can't tell Callum, it'll come back " Ben said.

* * *

"Tell Callum what?" Ben's heart sank as he saw the lanky silhouette.

"You alright?" Callum said and took Ben's hand.

"Yeah this bloody fever," Ben smiled.

Callum watched Ben sleep. Jay waited for a while and headed out 

"Jay, what was talking about?" Callum asked.

"The fever has his delirious, I wouldn't take it too seriously," Jay said.

"Thank you , for waiting with him," Callum said as Jay walked away.

"Oh Callum," Jay called out.

"Yeah?"

"Heres your key."


End file.
